Shingo Yabuki
Shingo Yabuki '''is a King of Fighters character. Front Information Shingo is someone who one would really get attached to. He is a bright, young man who has a dream of one goal: to wield fire. Ever since watching his performance in KOF tournaments, Shingo trained under Kyo Kusanagi in an effort to control fire just like he can, and one day fight Kyo Kusanagi to a real match. Even when he got turned down by everyone including his own mentor in the end of the N.E.S.T.S saga, Shingo had still shown effort to become stronger, training under Kyo's father and eventually training after Kyo again under a make-up between the two the last time they saw each other. History '''In progress. Personality Shingo is one of the more lightheartened and silly characters in the series. He considered every fighter his friend, making them consider him to be a "Weird, but good" kid. Shingo admires Kyo as his idol and often dedicates his victories to him. He dreams of being able to wield flames like his mentor, which is stressed to the point of comic relief throughout the series. Despite knowing he lacks the ability to create his own flame, Shingo is highly optimistic and faithful he will overcome this inadequacy through hard work and dedication. Ever since finding and fighting Sakura, Shingo believes that has a crush on Sakura, "soulfully deep and embedded in his heart". Shingo loves school and education as he does his best to get good grades in all of his subjects, as well as going to college (Which he is, currently). He says he has a couple of friends in his college, though obviously Kyo is his #1 best friend above all. He's a grade-A student, but sometimes he lets Kyo get away with his education too much that it can decrease some of his grades. His mother usually gets on him about that, as while his role model and the "Best fighter in the world" as Shingo calls him attends in his college as well, he still has to get good grades to get a job and raise a family. He promises her that he won't do such again. Skills Fighting Style He replicates several of Kyo's moves without flames. He isn't perfect enough as he always takes out his handbook if he seems to forget a move. He can mess up certain moves of Kyo, specifically his traditional moves as they provide little damage. When trying to do a hitting cartwheel, he instead falls or collapses during or after the execution. Abilities Shingo has no particular powers although he has abilities that benefit him throughout his fights. *Low strength. *Regular speed. *Quick Recall - Shingo is very good with his fast-formed knowledge, as he's able to re-perform the techniques better than the previous one. *''Potential'' -- If Shingo is filled up with enough determination and belief that he can finish his opponent off, his potential unlocks, and he's actually able throw a couple of good hits, kicks and moves against his opponent. *''"Pyrokinesis"'' -- In one of his moves, Shingo lifts up his hand and a lit of fire forms on his finger. It's unknown if this is an actual ability, or simply Shingo's imagination. Even if he can perform this fire, he apparently can't do much with it. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id_smq6ZACU Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:King of Fighters character Category:Humans Category:Lawful Good Category:Teenager Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gojiran)